Percy Jackson and The Crossover with Twilight
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: I couldn't think of a title! Anyways, Percy Jackson is walking on the streets of Folks and Victoria, who is suppose to be dead, sees him and immediately wants Percy as her mate. Attacks him and he becomes a Hybrid between a Vampire and Greek Demigod. And to top it off, he brings his friends endanger along with the Cullens and Jacob. What to do? What to do... Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the first time and the ONLY time I will write a Twilight Story...okay...if you request a Twilight Story which I hope you don't then I will, but until then...ONLY TIME WRITING TWILIGHT A STORY! Enjoy! **

The dark wintry night was the perfect time to hunt her prey. The female jumped on top of a building and looked down at the world below. Her red eyes sparked interest at a handsome boy with black hair and green eyes, this could be her mate. She jumped down from the building and secretly follow him. Meanwhile the boy, Percy Jackson, heard something in the distant and turn his head. There wasn't nothing there, shrugging Percy continue to walk. Then he felt a gust a wind past his left, his head quickly turned to his left. Nothing.

He shook his head, he was being paranoid. Then another gust of wind at his right. He then took out The Riptide and looked around.

"Alright." He called, "Come out!"

A beautiful woman with red hair as bright as a flame came out the shadows and gave a smile, "Easy. Put the sword down, I won't hurt you...Yet."

Percy swallowed hard, "What do you want?"

"Simple: You." She said.

"And exactly who are you?" Percy Jackson asked.

"Victoria." Said the Red-haired girl, "And you?"

"Percy Jackson." He answer.

She walk slowly towards him, "Nice name."

And with that she quickly ran to him. Victoria was so quick that she was a blur to Percy, then all of a sudden he felt pain on his neck. As he slowly went into a black out he heard Victoria whisper, "All mine..."

* * *

Percy woke-up to find himself face to face to Victoria. He quickly move away from her.

"W-what did you do to me?" He asked.

"Turned you to a Vampire." Said Victoria, "You can thank me later."

He jump up and put the Riptide against her throat, "Thank you? You turned me into a monster!"

"But you have me." Said Victoria.

"Already have a girlfriend." Said Percy.

"Too bad for her," Said Victoria, "Your mine now."

He snort, "Yeah right."

She push the sword away from her, "Lemme guess. Demigod?"

He looked at her, "How did you know?"

"You reek of it and you able to turn a pen into a sword, seems pretty Demigod like." Said Victoria, then she smile, "You're a Hybrid now. Between Vampire and a Greek Demigod, very interesting."

"Exactly do you know about the Greek Gods?" Percy asked.

"We vampires aren't clueless about you Roman and Greek Demigods...and Wizards and Witches." Said Victoria

"Wizards? Witches?" Percy asked.

"Something you don't need to worry about." Said Victoria, "They all the way at England...and don't think about going."

Percy tilt his head, "Why would I be a interesting Hybrid?"

She got closer to him and lightly touch his shoulder, "You were extremely powerful as a demigod...now imagine yourself also a vampire...with super speed, super strength...as well as maybe being a gifted Vampire. The possibilities are endless."

"That's why you chose me?" Percy asked.

"Yes and No." Said Victoria.

"No?" Said Percy.

"Because...I want you as my mate."

Percy laughed, "Your kidding right?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

Percy took a step back, "No."

"Yes." Said Victoria.

She ran to him, but this time she didn't seem like a blur, she look like any other person running that wasn't a Vampire. She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him into a kiss.

She whisper, "Mine...and I'm never letting you go."

* * *

Jacob stood on the cliff and looked below, watching the ocean crash against the Cliff. He smelt a familiar scent that belong to a red-head. The same red-head that tried to Bella. But, that couldn't be right, Edward and him killed her. Right? He was sure of it, he still remember the how he felt when he helped and watched her die. So if they killed her, what was this he was smelling?

He had to find out. He decided to go solo, bring somebody along would just slow him down. He quickly turned into his wolf form and took off. He raced pass the trees and follow the scent of the Red-head. Soon he was at a empty parking lot. He hid behind a abandon car and saw the Red-head with a boy with black hair. He listen to their conversation.

"Percy Jackson..." Said Victoria, "I like it, has such a nice ring to it."

The boy looked at her, "Thanks?"

She smile, "I have plans. Plans that will evolve you, your friends, and my old enemies..."

"And what makes you think I'll go with it?" He asked.

"Because..." She trailed off and turned her head and growled.

"What?" Asked the boy turning to look what she was looking at.

"One of my enemies." Said Victoria and she then attack Jacob.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1

Jacob didn't have time to reacted as Victoria attack him. Within minutes she had him pin to the ground, she bare her fangs and said, "First Victim." Jacob saw the boy hesitate before going to Victoria's side.

"Come on, go had and change back to your human form." Victoria command.

Not wanting to get to her bad side, Jacob change back. The boy looked horrified and looked away. Victoria didn't even bother to look away.

"What to do with you." Wonder Victoria, "Percy!"

The boy, Percy, turned to her, "What?"

She smile evilly at Jacob, and Jacob shudder, "Hand me your sword...I got plans for this shapeshifter."

* * *

Percy left as soon as she got started with the torture session. He was not going to be apart of that, not now, not ever. As he walk around the town, he came across a meadow. He walked into slowly and cautiously, not even a minute in did he see someone running towards him. Before he could reacted, the someone turned out to be a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair with gold eyes, she stopped one foot away from him, and smile.

He looked at her carefully, "Hera?"

She laughed, which seem to be music to his ears, "Very good! Long time, no see."

He tilt his head and said, "You're a Vampire?"

She smile, "Always did call me a cold-heart bitch, and in this aspect I'm really am."

He nod, "Good point...and other aspect?"

"Yes, but between you and me...this aspect is the best." Whisper Hera.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Greek is ok...Roman satisfied me for a couple of years...then before I became cold-hearted because of my dear ole husband, I was a Shapeshifter." Explain Hera.

"Can to explain more?" Percy asked.

"Shapeshifter can turn anything, but of course my husband want them to shape shift to one thing: Wolf." Said Hera, "See Poseidon and Hades came up with a specie called: Werewolves. Zeus was extremely jealous and made shapeshifters that just turned into huge wolves."

Percy waited for her to continue.

"So, then everybody divided choosing either Werewolf or Shapeshifter. I chose Shapeshifter, after while Zeus started to cheat on me and it made me, highly jealous and very bitter. Thus I became cold-hearted. Day later I change into a vampire, very painful by the way, and is the only one that is one."

Percy stared at her, "So saying that My dad and Hades creation was werewolves and Zeus creation was Shapeshifters...and a eventually you made the Vampire creation?"

She nod, "One of the best thing I ever done. Of course I got carry away..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I chose creatin vampires to have special abilities." Said Hera.

"Special Abilities?"

Hera sighed, "Where is your head today, Percy Jackson?"

"I did just turned to a vampire." Said Percy.

Hera eyes widen, that had gotten her attention, "Really?"

Percy nod, "Change over night."

"Impossible!" Said Hera, "It takes about three days to change, but you a day..?"

She then went towards him and lift his head with her hand, and looked deep into his eyes, "Red...slowly turning back green."

She gave him a looked over and smirk, "Even more handsome, Vampire fits you well, Percy Jackson..."

Percy blushed, if he could,"Now what about special abilities?"

Hera looked at him, "Well..."

* * *

Rosalie thought something was wrong, her imprinter, Jacob wasn't here. He usual was almost everyday. But today, he wasn't. Very strange...She smile at the day when he had imprinted on her. At first she was furious, she had husband, she was happy, she just had one thing missing: Kids. She long for them and Rory took that chance from her. Then a year later, renesmee was born and Rosalie immediately took the chance. Suddenly, she was pregnant. Just like that, ok...maybe not just like that...two years and three months after the situation with renesmee, she had gotten pregnant. She was very happy, the love of her life, a child, her life was complete.

Soon newcomers, Shapeshifters and Vampires a like, came to folks and one family, The Smiths, had a son. They were Shapeshifters and almost immediately the little boy imprint on Renesmee. It cause Hellfire and Jacob and Carlisle had manage to calm very body down, of course Alice was extremely happy, she had a nephew-in-law! Rosalie found it weird that Alice finds the upside of situations. Nevertheless, Rosalie was worry, where is Jacob? She shook her head and move away from the window, where ever Jacob was, she hope he was ok.

* * *

Rosalie couldn't have been more wrong. After Victoria was finish with her torture session, she tied Jacob to a tree. Jacob growled and Victoria laughed, "You don't scare me, Shapeshifter boy."

With that she gave him one more lash with Percy's sword and disappeared into the woods. Jacob struggled, in those every woods he knew that his daughter, Melissa, Renesmee, and Justin Smith were in those woods hunting. Justin was there because of his imprint with Renemess, and Melissa went because she wanted to hang out with her two best friends.

He fought against the chain, and bit back a scream of agony, no such luck. He sat there and hope that they'll be alright.

* * *

Hera looked around, "Our time is up, Percy Jackson."

Percy nod, "Wait, Hera -"

"Bianca." Hera interrupted.

"What?"

"That's my name in this aspect." Hera...or Bianca said.

"Like as in...Bianca Di Angelo?"

Bianca laughed, "Hades name her after me, because he owe me."

Percy nod, "Well then,...bye Bianca."

"Til the next time we meet, Son Of Poseidon." And with that she disappear.

"Percy?" Called out Victoria.

Percy turned around and face the red-head, "What did you do to him?"

"He'll be fine." Said Victoria, "Now...we just strike at the family."

"Whoa, wait. Family? No, I'm not doing that." Said Percy.

"Come on. Percy I bet, that you have some enemies too, that destroy your life. Wouldn't you want to get at them too? Even if they a family?" Victoria asked.

Percy hesitated, and Victoria quickly continue on, "My boyfriend, my mate, was killed by them. Six against one, tell me, is that fair?"

"No." Said Percy slowly.

She slowly advanced on him, "Not to mention that, when I founded another chance of love, they killed him too. Their names were James and Riley."

Percy looked at her closer, trying to detect if she was lying or not. Soon Victoria's face where inches from Percy, "And you know what?"

"What?" Percy asked.

"You'll be my third chance at love." She answer before kissing him.

* * *

Melissa jumped onto the Cliff above the trio.

"Come on, you slow pos!" Called Melissa.

"That's not fair!" Justin called back, as Renesmee jumped onto the Cliff, "You guys are hybrids! It doesn't take that much effort."

The girls giggled, "Oh yeah! Forgot about you."

They jumped back down and help Justin up the Cliff. Fourteen year boy kissed renesmee and smile, "Now, just don't tell nobody about this."

Melissa smile and renesmee kissed him back, "Secret safe with us."

Justin pushed back his brown hair out his eyes, "Ready to hunt?"

Melissa and renesmee nod, "Sure."

Soon the trio, took off. Looking for food. Little did they know that, an old enemy would be at the meadow...

**Please Review...**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight. **

Melissa looked out and the meadow and froze. There was a woman with flaming red hair, she was evil...she had a past, and it involved The Cullens family. The boy she was kissing, he was a hero, so what was he doing with _her_?

"Run." Melissa whisper.

Renesmee looked at her, "What?"

"Run!" Melissa yelled, and quickly cover her mouth.

But it was too late, the damage was done. The red-head pulled away from the boy with black hair and turned to them. Melissa could see her red eyes, Renesmee touches Melissa's hand and Melissa could see that Renesmee was scare.

"Run!" Melissa ran again.

This time the trio ran, Melissa and Justin transformed into wolves and Renesmee jumped onto Justin's back. Renesmee looked back and saw that the two was right behind them. Then like a horror movie, Melissa trip over a trunk of a tree. They heard a sicken crack, Melissa scream and quickly change back. Justin stopped and turned to her.

"Go!" Said Melissa, "Run! I'll be fine!"

Justin Hesitated and Melissa said, "Get mom, I'll be fine."

Justin then took off. Melissa bit her lip, trying not to scream. She felt has her bones started to heal themselves, she refuse to cry. Soon Percy and Victoria was near her. Victoria step closer and Melissa bare her fangs.

"A hybrid...how lovely," Sneered Victoria.

Percy looked at her and immediately knew that Hera...er Bianca, gave him special abilities...a little too much special abilities. Deep down Percy knew that the girl didn't impose a threat...but somehow her parents did...to Victoria anyways. Knowing this he tackled Victoria, who despised her self-preservation ability, was caught off guard and slam onto the ground.

"Go." Melissa was frozen, Percy yelled at her, "Run!"

Melissa jumped up and ran away, Victoria struggled, "Let go of me!"

"No." Said Percy.

Victoria looked into his eyes, and stop struggling. _Strange_. Victoria thought, _His eyes aren't red. _They were the same sea-green eyes that Victoria didn't have a chance to see. She looked away, what was wrong with her? The last time she felt that way, was when she met James...No! She wasn't in love...not with him. Percy looked at her and knew she would be good, he slowly let go of her.

She glare at him, "Why did you let her go?"

"She impose a threat." Said Percy, "There was no near to involve her."

Victoria looked away, "Next time, involved or not, I get to kill it."

Percy nod and looked away.

* * *

Justin jumped into the Cullens property, and Renesmee jumped off his back and ran into the house.

"Aunt Rosalie!" Renesmee called.

Rosalie walked into the living room and saw Renesmee worried expression, "What's wrong?"

"We went hunting...and there was this woman with red hair-"

"Red hair?" Said Rosalie startled.

Renesmee nodded, "Melissa said to run, and we did...then she trip and hurt her ankle and told us to go without her and get you."

Rosalie stood there frozen and managed, "What?"

"Rosa snap out of it we-"

Then Melissa bust through the door, "Mom!"

Rosalie turned to Melissa ran to hug her, "Are you alright?"

Melissa nod, "A boy with black hair stop her."

Rosalie kiss the top of Melissa's head, "I'm so glad you ok."

"Where's mom and dad?" Renesmee asked.

Rosalie shrugged, "They didn't tell me, but Alice and Jasper went shopping and Carslie and Esme had to go do something."

"And Emmett?" Renesmee and Melissa asked.

"Some where." Said Rosalie.

Last year, Emmett disappear from the face of the earth. No one could find him, where ever he was Rosalie hop he was ok.

* * *

Alice froze in the middle of the park lot, Jasper turned to her, "Another vision?"

Alice nod, "Victoria's alive and she created the most powerful vampire in the world."

**A/N: So I have no idea what I want Melissa and Percy powers to be...so I let you decide and the one with the best powers will be use, and I will tell you who came up with this awesome power for them...if you a guest and you review on the first chapter please use that same name, so I know. Thanks! :D**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**If I own either Twilight or Percy Jackson, would I be here? Think about it. **

**A/N: I didn't expect anybody to like this story, so sorry. Try to make this a longer Chapter, thank Swimmer 13 (Guest) reminding me to update. **

Chapter four

The Cullens all sat in the living including Justin Smith.

"Victoria's back?" Said Bella in disbelief.

"Yes," Said Alice, "And not only is she alive...she brought a _very _powerful Vampire with her."

"And not only that," Said Rosalie, "Jacob's missing."

Melissa's brown eyes widen, "Daddy's missing?"

Rosalie nod and ran her hand down Melissa's wavy blond hair. Renesmee touch Melissa and Melissa saw that Renesmee was trying to reassure her.

"Should we call the others to help?" Bella asked.

"No," Said Rosalie at the same time Alice said, "Yes."

Melissa's eyes brighten, "I get to see Katie?"

Rosalie glared at Bella, "Melissa, what did you exactly see when, you saw Victoria."

"Nothing really," Said Melissa, "I just had this feeling that she was evil, that she had a past with you."

"That's it?" Pressed Alice.

Melissa made a face, "I don't know why you expect so much on me. I'm just a Hybrid between A Shapeshifter and A Vampire."

"There's a lot," Said Esme, "Don't think so little of yourself."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "She was with a boy who's a hero. Why would he be with her?"

The Cullens glanced at each other. A Hero? With a villain? Who could he be? And did he know that...of course he couldn't. He was probably a mortal that was a the wrong place. They just didn't know how wrong they were about him being a mortal...

* * *

Percy watch Victoria kill a mortal, and for some reason didn't seem to bother him. What was he going to do? He left without telling about where he went, he wouldn't be surprise if Annabeth believe that he was once again kidnap by the Gods to save the world. He walked away, it was time Percy asked Jacob so questions.

* * *

Jacob was cold and hungry. Victoria had left him still tied up, and said he need to wish he didn't even, go after the scent. His daughter, Melissa was probably worried about him, she was after all a daddy's girl. If he knew better, Alice probably had vision that had to do with Percy and Victoria, and had discussed it with the family. Making Bella conclude that they will probably need to call the others for help. Making Rosalie angry, and the only reason why that would make Rosalie angry is due to the fact that, Kate would come and win Melissa's attention almost immediately. Jacob didn't understand why Rosalie always got work up, about it. He had told her many times that Melissa would never love Kate more than her, but it doesn't seem to reach her. Then you have to add the fact, that the two can't stand each other, now the two were practically fighting over Melissa's attention, and Rosalie seem to always lose.

Lost in thought, Jacob didn't notice Percy walk up to him. Then he was snapped out of his thoughts, when Percy threw him some clothes.

"Give me a minute and I'll unchain you." Percy said.

It took last then a minute more like one second. Jacob grabbed the clothes and strength, his arms were sore for being chain up for so long.

Percy looked at him and said, "Get dress, and then we need to talk."

* * *

Hera, Bianca, glanced nervously around. It wasn't the right time to be out, it was night, and there was a full moon. She was screwed, totally screwed. Why did Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus want to meet on the _full moon? _She hopped it had nothing to do with Percy, ok so she overload him with power, but she had to. Like she did when she switch Percy and Jason. Her first creation, the Volturi, were taking things to far. She need somebody to finish them off, and Percy, who so happen to get changed into a vampire, to do the job. She didn't think, that it was Victoria who was his creator, she didn't think that the two would fall in love. Why didn't she circumspect everything, before doing what she done. But she found out too late, Victoria was falling for Percy, and Percy, ever so slowly was too.

"Bianca." Snarled a voice.

Bianca jumped, she turned her head and saw both Hades and Poseidon in wolf-form, and Zeus in his human form. Bianca swallowed hard, they were going to rip her to pieces and burn her. She was sure of it.

She took a step back, "Now guys, before we start shouldn't we think before we do?"

Poseidon dark black wolf-form, almost looking blue, took a step forward and growled.

"What is there to think about?" Hissed Zeus.

Bianca did the most cowardly thing she ever done, she ran. she didn't look back, because she knew, that they were chasing her.

* * *

"What's your history with Victoria?" Percy asked, "Why is she so stuck up on killing you, and your family?"

"She was trying to kill Bella, her and her boyfriend. We killed him and she was out for blood, she came back, but with a army of newborn Vampires. I got to kill some Vampires, and my friend Seth and this Vampire name Edward killed her and this newborn vampire name Riley."

So Victoria was telling half the truth. Percy guessed that was as much as he was going to get from her.

"So you friends with the Vampires?" Percy asked.

"Some," Said Jacob, "Not the Volturi through."

"Who they?"

"They the top Vampires, they decide you fate. If you commit a crime, they'll kill you. They were going to kill Renesmee because they thought that the Cullens family, changed a child. You're not allow to do that."

"What gave it away that they didn't change her?" Asked Percy.

"She show them," Said Jacob, "And some weird Hybrid between the two, Human and Vampire, clear everything up."

Before Percy could say anything, Bianca had ran into him.

"What's wrong Bianca?" Percy asked.

"They after me." Said Hera, "Their going to kill me."

"Who?"

"Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus." Said Bianca, "You have to help me."

"Why should I?" Asked Percy.

"Because," Said Bianca, "If I die, all Vampires, full-blooded or Hybrid, will die."

Percy and Jacob looked at each other and grabbed Bianca and took off.

**Please Review**


	5. Goodbyes

**I don't not own Percy Jackson or Twilight. If I did own them, then Annabeth and Percy wouldn't have fell into Tartarus, Octavian and Drew would have fallen in instead; Bella Swan would've have been dead and Jacob and Rosalie would have gotten together. Enjoy this Chapter! :D **

Bianca, Percy, and Jacob ran with The Big Three after them. Victoria looked up and noticed the trio.

"B-Bianca?" Said Victoria hesitantly.

Bianca went straight over to Victoria and slapped her hard, "I told you what would happen if you turned somebody. Why didn't you listen!"

Victoria hold her cheek, "I'm sorry, I-"

"The deal was that I bring you back to live and you wouldn't turn anybody!" Said Bianca, "I risked everything for you! The others weren't so sure, about bringing a crazed Vampire who gotten a _whole newborn vampire army _after _one _girl, back to live! Not only did you break that simple rule, you turned Poseidon's, Taylor's son into a vampire. Hades, Marcus saw this as _me _endangering the Greek demigods. My own husband turned against me because, I wanted to bring back a Vampire that was a threat to the _world_."

Victoria flinched, "I didn't know he was the son of-"

"You didn't know?" Growled Bianca,"You're going to lie in my face now?"

Bianca than grabbed Percy, "He has Taylor's sea green eyes! And you going to tell me _you didn't know_?"

Victoria opened her mouth, but Bianca cut her off, "Now I'm sentenced to death! I trusted you! This is how you repay me?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Said Victoria, "Bianca, please I'm sorry. I didn't know, honestly I didn't."

Bianca sighed, "It's too late for _sorry. _But, there's one thing you can do for me."

"What?" Said Victoria.

Bianca took a deep breathe, "You'll have to be queen of all Vampires."

Silence.

Victoria eyes widen, "No, I can't-"

"You have to." Said Bianca, "I can't have the Vampire population ending with me."

Victoria started to argue but Bianca cut her off, "For once, can you please stop acting like me, and do what I ask. You want to know what you can do to make it up...you take over for me."

"Fine." Said Victoria.

"Good," Said Bianca relieve.

She then turned to Percy and Jacob.

"Jacob, you take Percy and Victoria to the Cullens-"

"What? No! Bianca, Hera, I'm not going to the C-" Victoria started.

"You will." Command Bianca, "You'll do it because you owe me. You'll take them to the Cullens you explain what has happen and what will happen. I need you to tell Alice to look out for a _very important _vision. This vision will be able to save the Vampire Population, and to destroy the Volturi. And another thing."

"What?" Asked Jacob.

"If they even so much as put a _scratch _on her, I will come back here in my Roman form and trust me you don't want my Juno's Wrath. Understood?"

Jacob swallowed hard and nod.

Bianca turned to Victoria and said, "I'm trusting that you won't get yourself killed before than. You have every possible ability any vampire can have, that should keep you alive for awhile."

And with that Bianca touched Victoria. It was like in those movies when it shows the two people switching bodies, expect they were switching powers. Victoria eyes widen and she fell to her knees, she gasped. She saw everything Bianca done, felt every emotion, pain, and suffering to the day Bianca was turned to Vampire to what had a thirty minutes ago. Bianca looked down at her, her eyes sad. Victoria wonder how Bianca could deal with all that.

"The only good thing out of this, is that you get to sleep." Said Bianca smiling.

Victoria only gave Bianca a weak smile. Victoria hadn't slept in forever.

Bianca looked up, her smile fading, "Goodbye, Percy. Victoria. Jacob."

The three started to protest, but Bianca shook her head, "I must face Marcus, Taylor, and Victor alone."

With that the three ran. Bianca glanced at the Big Three as they ran towards her. As she ran towards them to put up a fight she remember the one thing she hated most: Goodbyes.

* * *

It wasn't long til the trio heard Bianca scream. Victoria froze and turned her head to the direct of the scream.

Percy looked at Victoria and said, "No."

"I'm sorry." She whispered and ran back.

Percy groaned and he and Jacob ran after her. When they reached her, they saw as Bianca threw Marcus across the field. They watched as Taylor charged at Bianca but she did a skillful back-flip and dodge his large teeth. By the looks of it, it seem that Bianca was winning the fight, when Victor grabbed a hold on Bianca's neck. She struggled but Victor was too strong for her. Than Marcus grabbed Bianca's waist with his teeth and ripped her apart. She screamed again, and Victor tried to rip her head off. Percy tackled Victoria to the ground when she tried to interfere.

"Victoria, stop!" Growled Percy, "We have to leave."

"We can't leave her!" Hissed Victoria, "She's all I got left."

Percy saw the pain in her eyes, "You have to let her _go_."

It was harsh but it worked, Percy let her up at the same time they heard the sicken crack. Percy's and Victoria's head whipped to the sound, and saw that Victor succeeded in ripping Bianca's head off. Victoria cover her mouth in shock. Bianca lay there, her eyes dark and empty. They all stood there froze as the Brothers threw her into the fire.

"No." Whisper Victoria.

"Victoria, we have to go." Said Percy.

Victoria shook her head, and Percy turned to Jacob, "Help me."

The two managed to get Victoria out of there. When they were far enough, Victoria collapse.

"I didn't even say goodbye." She realized, "She was the only one, who believed in me. And _she's gone._"

For the first time, a Vampire was finally able to cry.

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. I do not want to Twilight(Who does?) and Rick Riordan would never let me own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. **

"We have to keep moving." Said Percy, "Before they figure out..."

"That Bianca passed her powers to me." Sniffed Victoria.

Jacob and Percy helped Victoria get up and the trio ran. Leaving the once Queen of the Damned.

* * *

"Jacob hasn't come back." Said Rosalie.

"Wait." Said Esme, "Give it a-"

Jacob, Percy, and Victoria burst into the room. The Cullens and Justin stared at them wide-eye.

Bella broke the Silence and said in a deadly voice, "Why is _she _here."

"You can't hurt her." Said Percy, "Unless you want to feel the wrath of Hera."

"Hera?" Said Carlisle.

Percy sighed, "Before we decide to kill Victoria...again. I think we should hear everything, before we act."

The Cullens stared at Percy before Esme spoke up, "Seems fair."

"I suggest you guys sit." Started Percy, when they all they sat on the couch he started.

"Well I think I should start with my story seems fair...right?"

They nod.

"I Perseus Jackson. Percy for short. I'm a Greek Demigod." When nobody said anything he continue, "At first I was an average kid who was bullied and had a nice and great mom but a sucky stepfather. My friend name is Grover since he started high school and went through crap until one day on vacation I'm was attacked by a minotaur. I went to camp after losing my mother. Stuff happens and I meets Annabeth who helps get her back. Some time later I met a young half blood pair of siblings named Nico and Bianca. On a quest Bianca dies and in the end Nico swears justice for his sister's death and that he's the son of Hades. More stuff happens until I took a dip in the styx to fight Kronos, after the war I started to date Annabeth. Later on Hera stole my memory and I lost Achilles's blessing at the Roman camp where I makes new friends, rises to become leader, and the I had the save the world _again _against earth _and _Giants. Yes you heard right, against the earth itself, Gaea. My friends from the Greek Camp come to get me, then one of the new person, Leo gets possess and destroys any chance of having the two camps together. With this in mind we have to head to Greece. During that Annabeth and I fall into Tartarus, our friends rescued us and we close the Doors of Death. To make a long story short, we beat the Giants and put Gaea back to sleep."

Silence.

Percy waited for all of it to sink in and then Alice looked up, "How come I didn't get any visions on this?"

"There is this thing that us Romans and Greeks have to block things from letting mortals see the real thing. To you it was nothing." Said Percy.

"What about this Victoria business?" Demanded Bella.

"So it turns out that Hera had a third Aspect." Chimed in Jacob, "She told us that Hades and Poseidon made Werewolves, while Zeus made shapeshifters. He continually cheated on her, which made her bitter and jealous. Making her become a Vampire."

"Continue on." Said Carlisle.

"The reason why you see Victoria now is because...well." Said Percy.

"Well what?" Asked Alice.

"Is because Hera, gave Victoria another chance," Answer Percy. "Of course, everybody else was against it because and I quote 'about bringing a crazed Vampire who gotten a _whole newborn vampire army _after _one _girl, back to live!'"

"But you can't talk to her about it." Said Victoria quietly.

"Why not?" Snapped Bella

Victoria looked her directly in the eye,"She's dead."

* * *

Victoria hated the silence. It just said that it was true. Hera was dead, and it was because of her. She didn't care for anybody's pity, she didn't need it. She loath being here, yet Hera forced her. She promise herself once the fight with Volturi was over she was gone. If she could she would take Percy, whether he was willing to or not.

* * *

"What happen?" Asked Alice quietly.

"She got killed because of me." Said Victoria bitterly, "The price of bringing me back, was that I couldn't turn nobody."

"But you did." Said Esme.

Victoria nod, "Not only did I turned somebody...I turned Poseidon's son."

"They saw this as a threat." Percy said, bringing the attention to him, "So they killed her. They thought she brought Victoria back, so she can turn all the Greek and Roman Demigods."

Melissa's eyes dart to Percy's,"But wait...didn't you just say that Hera was the Queen of the Vampires. Wouldn't it mean that we all be dead?"

"Yeah.." Said Percy, he then put his hand on the back his neck, "You see the thing is..."

"Victoria the Queen now." Said Jacob.

Nothing. Then Bella, out of pure fury attack Victoria.

**Please Review**


End file.
